Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance
The Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance, abbreviated as VISR, is a proprietary integrated data management system incorporated into the helmets of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Overview The VISR provides tactical data in real time as it is broadcast, and can link into UEG, CAA and UNSC infrastructure systems at the local, national, and global network levels, administered on a need or rating basis, allowing the user to store and review up to 610MB of content relevant to the current or all mission objectives. The VISR also provides navigational data, various points of interest in the area, and other important functions. It also includes low-light vision enhancement systems as part of ODST BIOS update A29.817941B.01, this raising the brightness of the surrounding area on the user's Heads-Up-Display during night time operations. The VISRs low light vision enhancement also links with the users Neural Interface to provide Friend or Foe designation by searching for IFF Transponders on friendly or enemy infantry. Enemy and friendly infantry, weapons and objects are highlighted with different colors. "Friendly" combatants are highlighted in green, "enemy" combatants are highlighted in red, usable weapons and vehicles are highlighted in blue, other objects are highlighted in orange, and points of interest are highlighted in bright yellow.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/guide.aspx Bungie.net: Halo 3: ODST Project Page] Advantages The VISR as a data management suite provides an ODST with the best tactical data in the field. Data uplinks and the ability to tap into infrastructure systems, or access an A.I to acquire information makes the VISR a valuable tool for Helljumpers in combat. The VISR can connect to any network broadcasting a wireless signal, like a local, or planetary network, or an orbiting satellite like the STARS. This ability to connect to any accessible network allows the VISR to quickly and intelligently search, access, and broadcast data relevant to the current mission objective quickly. Additionally, the VISR can allow you to see Stealth Brutes more clearly, as a white outline will be seen on them in combat. Disadvantages The VISR's main disadvantage is its low vision enhancement feature, which cannot function in day time lighting situations, and cannot be toggled off so that only the identification functionality is active - this limits the true potential of the system, as it can identify both potential targets not at first noticeable to the soldier, and objects of interest that may be relevant to the current objective. The VISR's data management and GPS functionality require that the user not be in combat when he accesses these features as they obscure the user's view of the battlefield. Trivia *The VISR map display also marks hostile units in and around the player's location, possibly thanks to Vergil. This may be hinted at during one of the audio logs in game, where Sadie suggests to Dr. Endesha that he reprogram Vergil to identify Covenant troop types, which he agrees to do. *When using a scope, activating the VISR will create a very small zoom effect. *When VISR is activated, Huragok writings are highlighted on walls around New Mombasa. They appear to be Covenant or Forerunner symbols. They commonly appear around dead Sangheili. *The VISR system was field tested by SPARTAN-III Headhunter teams.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, page 164 Sources Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category:Equipment Category:Halo 3: ODST